memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Mind Meld (novel)
| date = 2293 | number = 82 | author = John Vornholt | published = June 1997 | format = paperback | pages = 274 | ISBN = ISBN 0671002589 }} Spock must protect his niece from alien killers! Introduction :Teska, a Vulcan child raised on Earth, is destined to play a crucial role in the reunification of the Vulcan and Romulan peoples. While Spock escorts his young niece back to for her betrothal ceremony, he strives to help her understand both her Vulcan heritage and her growing telepathic abilities. :But when an unplanned mind meld reveals the true identity of a deadly assassin to Teska, she and Spock find themselves the target of a Rigelian criminal network. With the light-years away, Spock and his niece must go on the run, pursued by a conspiracy determined to end Teska's future before it has even begun! Summary References Characters :Pavel Chekov • Denker • Patricia Donnelly • Falona • Fergolin • Hanua • Hasmek • Hemopar • James T. Kirk • Korinna • Kyle • Leonard McCoy • Mondral • Oblek • Pardek • Sopeg • Spock • Teska • T'Lar • Tonopar • Nyota Uhura • Vitra • Wislok Amanda Grayson • Douglas MacArthur • Surak • T'Pau Starships and vehicles : (refit ) Locations :Ancient Grace • Atwater • Bayool Café • California • Duparre Asteroid Belt • Earth • Embarcadero • Haight Street • Hermitage Township • Mount Seleya • Nine Hills • North America • Pacific Ocean • Remus • Rigel II • Rigel IV • Rigel V • Rigel system • Romulan Neutral Zone • Tanglewood Briar • Tarquolese • Tenderloin district • • Yquitra Races and cultures :Human • Orion • • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Civil Guard • Federation • Forgiveness Clan • Galactic Guard • Heart Clan • Pretorium • Rigelian Assembly • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Truth Clan • Vulcan Science Academy Science and technology :air • alien • animatronic robot • atmosphere • bubble • captain's chair • dome • fountain • hair • handheld phaser • health gauge • impulse engine • lifeform • light-year • medical tricorder • molecule • phaser • polar ice cap • Rigelian fever • robot • sensor • space • sulfur • telepathy • thermal geyser • time • transporter • transporter platform • turbolift • wrist communicator Ranks and titles :ambassador • bandleader • captain • Chief Surgeon • crewman • doctor • Healer • high priestess • musician • officer • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • prefect • security officer Other references :advertisement • antique • artwork • barroom • The Bayool Stomp • • • bridge • café • chair • cloth • cobblestone • coin • comm station • corridor • courtyard • curtain • dance • dance floor • Doctrine of Lollo • drink • fairy tale • handbill • hospital • jacket • katra • koon-ut-la • logic • Meditations of T'Pau • metal • mind meld • moon • music • numerology book • old folks home • pastry • pele-ut-la • planet • plaza • pottery • purse • ransom note • sandwich • science station • song • tea • transporter room • tribble • Vulcan language • vulcanoid • weapon • year Timeline ;2293 : The introduction to this novel places it shortly after . ;2314 : Twenty-one years later. Appendices Connections | nextpocket= Shadows on the Sun|}} | nextMB= Shadows on the Sun |}} | prevdate= Transformations| nextdate= "Iron and Sacrifice" |}} External link * Category:Books Category:TOS novels